


净化

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi





	净化

12岁。  
纪田正臣被折原临也抱在怀里一起坐在床上，眼前是一面全身镜。小孩的腿大开着，底下的衣物也全被脱了个干净。正臣有些害羞，勾着临也的脖子凑过去吻。手指穿过正臣私处刚刚长出来的稀疏绒毛，临也抓住正臣还处在成长期的性器。  
正臣呜地僵直身体，条件反射地合拢双腿。临也扳开他的膝盖，掐住他的下巴让他直视前方的镜子，告诉他好好瞧着。  
稚嫩的性器被临也的手包裹住，男孩听话地看镜子里淫乱的画面。被撩拨到极点，男孩的呼气也更加错乱，他收紧抓住临也手臂的手，射出了他的第一份精液。

“这就是净化仪式。”  
他的哥哥咬着他赤红的耳朵这么说着。


End file.
